


The club that missed its namesake

by PuriKuma



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Yuki takes initiatives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The club that missed its namesake

Everybody was gathered in the Rabbit Hutch for a special reunion. Every single members of the Kamen Rider Club. Not one of them missing… Except, well…. Shun, who was always god-know-where and had most likely missed the memo, and the Kamen Rider himself: Gentaro.

And his absence was something one would have to be both deaf and blind not to notice, because everybody seemed less energetic than usual… Except Yuki. The club’s little princess Kaguya seemed to be in top form. one could even say she seemed more hyper than usual.

“You probably all wonder why I had you gathered here.” Yuki started, boucing on her feet after everybody had sat around the table… on which she was now standing.

Miu and Tomoko exchanged a few words. (”Is she going to tell us where’s Gentaro?” “Most likely. We already all know though.” “She probably has something else in m—”)

”Guys. Please.”

And the silence returned.

“So, you guys know Gentaro won’t be able to be here much this week. This is why…” -Miu mouthed a quick “ _Told ya._ ” at Tomoko- “… I have decided to take over on his duty! From now on, call me Kamen Rider Fourze II!“

Yuki did a little pose as her clubmates shared perplexed glances. Yuki always came up with the most crazy ideas, but wasn’t that a bit too much…?

“The Fourze Driver is synchronized with Kisaragi now.“ Kengo sighed. “Besides, he still has it. You wouldn’t be able to transform even if you tried.“

“Don’t tell me we wouldn’t be able to recreate one!” Yuki hopped off the table and pressed her forehead against the technician’s. “I mean, we can rehabilitate Astro Switches with no problem, and create stuff powered with Cosmic Energy all the time! So why would creating a new belt be impossible?”

“If that was that easy, I think we’d all have one by now.“ JK said.

“Would that make us…. Super Sentai…?“ Tomoko mused aloud. “I’m calling dibs on the blue.“

“Either way it’s not happening.“ Miu tapped Yuki on the back. “And honestly we’d probably do a better job hurling ourselves at the monster than having you handle it on your own, if you ask me.“

Yuki began to pout, before she added:

“Well, if a Zodiart shows up, we’re definitely doing that next then! We all throw ourselves on it and try to get the switch back by force!“

And once again, Yuki got a round of protestations. Needless to say she was looking forward to Gentaro coming back…


End file.
